His Touch, My Loss
by sageXride
Summary: This story I wrote is based on two of my friends. Therefore flames are not welcome. Iggy and Fang have just come out, and are shunned by the flock. This causes all sorts of problems. Will this leave a lasting effect on one of them? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

That was the fourth one today. I needed to stop this, I knew. It hurt me and the one I loved most, Iggy. When he found out he cried for days and didn't talk to anyone. I don't know why I cut myself, but I did. Before I needed a reason for it, but now it was almost a habit.

"Fang, you know that I love you and I would never want anything to happen to you. If you died, I wouldn't make it," was what Iggy had told me the day he found out.

Max never spoke to me much after I came out; Iggy was the only one who completely understood me. He was gay too. Gazzy didn't understand why Iggy and I were the way we were. Angel had a hard time understanding too, but Nudge and Max knew and understood. Max and Nudge kept their distances from us. Especially when Iggy and I were holding hands or cuddling.

But we learned to stop caring about what other people thought.

Just as I put the razor away, Iggy walked into my room. He came to sit next to me on my bed, and as he did he brushed my arm. I turned toward him and lightly placed my lips on his. Even though it wasn't an intense kiss, I still felt the sparks fly as our lips met. As we kissed, his left hand caressed my cheek and his right hand was on my chest.

"Well hello to you too," he said when we broke apart.

I loved him. Iggy was amazingly understanding and patient, gorgeous and well, just, I'm not sure how to explain the last one; it's something that you just have to experience before you understand. He brushed a couple strands of strawberry blond hair away from his face. His fingers were so delicate, so fragile, but strong and sturdy.

For a while we sat in silence; just being with each other was all we wanted. Iggy turned to me and his unseeing ice blue eyes looked sincere.

"Why'd you do it again Fang?"

Goose bumps rose on my skin as his fingers traced the newly forming scars. Iggy's touch was amazing compared with anything in this world. I watched the trail of goose bumps diminish when his fingers left my arm. He looked disappointed, and like he might cry. I knew I had promised him something that I couldn't give. Sometimes my razor was all that could comfort me. I didn't have that excuse today though. Today I just felt like it.

"Iggy, I don't know. I know that it's my worst habit and I know that I should stop. And hurting you is the last thing I want to do. But if I'm going to stop cutting, I'll need all the support I can get from you. Iggy, you're the only person who matters to me. You are all I care about."

He smiled then. Before either of us knew it, he was straddling me on top and we were making out. His tongue explored my mouth and mine explored his. Iggy's hands made their way down my body and he lightly touched my, uh, soldier down there. We both blushed when he did.

"Well, I uh, have to get started on dinner. See ya later, 'kay Fang?" and with that he walked hurriedly out of my room.

**Iggy's POV**

Fang was at it again. I heard him tuck away that razor as I entered his room. The smell of blood was unmistakable with Fang. I wanted so much to be the only comfort for Fang's pain and suffering. He was just so closed up sometimes.

I sat next to him on his bed, and brushed against his arm, looking for a change in pulse. Whatever wrist he'd cut would have a slightly faster pulse than usual. It wasn't this arm, so it must be his left. Before I could reach my hand over, he was kissing me. It was a beautiful feeling. The sparks flew. Sooner or later I wanted to loose my virginity to him. But not now; now would be too soon.

"Well hello to you too," I said, a smirk playing at my lips.

Fang was my other half. What he felt was what I felt. This is why it _killed_ me when he mutilated himself. I felt hair falling in my face, and with one swift movement, brushed it out of my face. I'd have to cut it soon; it got annoying when it was too long. While I thought of what I'd make for dinner tonight, I barely realized that a calming quiet fell over us.

I turned to face Fang. I was gonna ask him.

"Why'd you do it again Fang?"

I felt him shudder when I traced each and every scar he'd made on that left wrist of his. Each new scar I came to sent a feeling of dejection and dismality. At the same time I wanted to bury my face in his chest and cry. This was something that he struggled with, something I had a hard time putting up with. I loved Fang, and I needed him so much. I needed him like vampires needed blood; he was vital to me.

"Iggy, I don't know. I know that it's my worst habit and I know that I should stop. And hurting you is the last thing I want to do. But if I'm going to stop cutting, I'll need all the support I can get from you. Iggy, you're the only person who matters to me. You are all I care about."

I could give him support. Carefully I sat on him so I was straddling his hips. I leaned down and pressed my lips into his. Both our lips moved in sync, complimenting each other. I let my hands roam over his body, exploring every inch of him. My hands were my eyes. Until I accidentally brushed over his manhood. I felt my cheeks heat up, and Fang's probably were too. Almost instantly, I pulled my hand back and sat up. Carefully I rolled off of him, and got up from the bed.

"Well, I uh, have to get started on dinner. See ya later, 'kay Fang?" _that_ was a pretty bad excuse to rush out of your boyfriend's bedroom, huh?

As I made my way downstairs, I heard that the TV was on. We had cable, even _after_ Jeb left us. But that was only because Angel had manipulated the Verizon Fios guys to give us free cable and Internet. I heard the tapping sound of the keyboard going. Probably Max.

"Max, what do we have in the fridge?" I hated talking to her; ever since Fang and I came out of the closet with our relationship, she'd never really like either of us.

"Not much. Fang hasn't been to town in a couple days, but I told him to go sometime this week. Just make do with what you have," the squeak of the computer chair sounded off again, so she must've turned back around.

I sighed and went to work with whatever toxic waste was left in the fridge. From what I could tell there were a couple tomatoes, a half block of cheese, some hamburger, and a box of macaroni.

_You_ try making a meal for six hungry bird kids with just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

"Iggy that was delicious. Almost as delicious as you," I said before pinning him down on my bed. I'd left a trail of hickeys going down his neck and onto his chest. This was just one of many make out sessions after dinner. Iggy's skin was soft as my hands ran down his body. I began unbuttoning his purple plaid shirt when he stopped me.

"Fang, I'm not sure I'm ready for this," he said looking away from me. I understood what he meant.

I kissed him gently on the top of his head. Still his unseeing blue eyes stared into space, and I knew he was thinking about something. We kissed once more and he left to his room. The way he walked was actually a bit _feminine_, his hips swinging ever so slightly as he walked. It was actually very sexy, and I found it more attractive than Max could ever be.

It was a beautiful night, and I needed some time to myself also, so I opened my window and jumped. A couple feet down I unfurled my black wings completely, letting them take me where ever they desired. I flew in the direction of the forest and my special hideout. I know it sounds childish to have a hideout, but this was a special place. It was where Iggy and I first kissed.

It was a bunch of really big rocks that were in a square. If you went in, nobody could see you.

"I wanna try something," I had said to Iggy as we walked along the forest floor. We would've flown, but the trees were too dense.

"Okay then. I'm game for almost anything," he sounded a bit nervous when he responded. I took his hand and walked into the rocks, pointing out roots and things along the way so he wouldn't fall. After we had gotten inside the rocks, I leaned in and my lips pressed against his. Our lips moved in perfect formations, showing sign of being perfect for each other. At first, he was a little reluctant but later I sensed no fear from Iggy. Here I was, kissing an angel.

When we finally broke apart he smiled and said, "So how long have you felt like this?"

"I'm not sure Iggy. All I know is that I like you," he was quiet, thinking this over. Finally he took my hand and we began walking back to the edge of the forest. We talked and giggled and for the first time I realized how different we were from each other. Iggy had pale skin and long strawberry blond hair. I had olive colored skin and long black hair. He truly looked like an angel, while I looked like one of those kids who always gets busted for drugs all the time.

Yikes.

Either way, Iggy accepted me and loved me for who I am and was.

So as I sat in our hideout and reminisced about the past, I couldn't help but want Iggy here with me. I want to hold him in my arms and never let go, never have to leave him, and never have to compromise.

**Iggy's POV**

Fang was out, Max didn't like me very much, and neither did Nudge. What to do when you're bored? Build a bomb, of course! I went all around the house looking for pennies and found five. That'd be enough copper to cause a small explosion. I took out my private stash of stuff from under my bed; a lighter and matches, some lighting fluid, a half gallon of methanol (you don't wanna know where I got that), a thermometer (the mercury in it could cause an _awesome_ explosion, but I was saving that for later) some wires, and some tools.

I put five pennies into a plastic container, one at each corner and one in the middle, and put a moat of lighter fluid around each. I threw a match in and threw the bomb out of the window. Moments later I heard the unmistakable BOOM of my creation. It was a truly beautiful sound. But the sound that followed wasn't; Max pounding heavily up the stairs. I should've thought twice, but my common sense was nowhere to be found right now.

"Iggy, what the hell did you _do_? How many times have I told you not to set bombs off? Especially where we live! What if someone saw that? What if someone knows where we are now? All because of your stupid bomb!" she stomped off, not giving me a chance to defend myself.

When Fang and I kept our relationship secret, and I set off a bomb, Max would tell me not to worry about it and to be very careful with the next one. It seemed that before, when we were "straight" the flock tolerated us more. Now that were gay, they hardly cared about us. No matter how anyone treats me though, I will never deny that Fang is my boyfriend. I truly love him. It shouldn't matter what gender the person is, as long as you love them. And as long as you know what love is. If you don't, you could have some serious social issues over a small crush.

I undressed myself quickly, and threw on a pair of old worn out sweatpants. I didn't bother with a shirt after hopelessly looking around for one on the dirty floor. All of Gazzy's stuff and mine were all over the place. Our room was like an archeology dig. I bet if we cleaned it up, I could find stuff from when I was ten, and Gaz was four. Speaking of Gazzy, I heard him walk into the room.

"Max says not to talk to you, Iggy. But I'll still talk to you. Why is she so mad at you all the time?" asked Gazzy. He was such an innocent kid. I didn't wanna put any of this on him.

"It's complicated Gazzy. When you get older I'll explain it to you, okay?"

I heard his footsteps trail to the other side of the room, where his bed was.

"Okay Iggy, well, good night," he climbed into his bed and I heard the click of the lamp being turned off.

After about ten minutes, the window opened. Gazzy was asleep already, because he didn't stir. I assumed fighting position, to be on the safe side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

It had begun raining, so I made my way back to the house. I figured that if I went through the front door, Max would be all pissed about how I didn't tell her I was leaving. My window is almost always locked, and chances are it was tonight also. So I figured I'd go through Iggy's window. As soon as I took a step through, I saw Iggy in fighting position. That was Iggy, prepared when needed.

"Ig, it's only me. I just came back from our special place."

He relaxed and sat on his bed criss-crossing his legs. I went to sit next to him.

"Fang, can we go to your room? Gazzy's sleeping, and I didn't wanna wake him up," Iggy said.

"Sure."

We walked down the hall to my room, which was always locked. I got the key down from the doorframe and let us in. He sat on the floor as I stripped out of my wet clothes and haphazardly tossed them anywhere. For a minute I paused. Iggy was nothing short of sexy. His pale body was sculpted perfectly; tall and lean, he had the face of an angel, and he was all mine. Just thinking about it made my boxers tight. I decided to try something.

I kneeled down so that we were at eyelevel. Slowly, I brought my face toward his, and let my lips touch his. This took him by surprise for the next couple seconds, but soon he knew what to do. I began trailing my fingers down his side and played with the elastic of his sweatpants. His hands ran down my chest.

I took this opportunity to push him down gently so that I could be on top. I kissed his mouth once more, and this time, I bit his lip. I hadn't meant to, but when I did it drew blood. Iggy winced as I ran my tongue over the red, copper tasting liquid. He entwined his fingers in my hair as I left a trail of kisses down his bare stomach. That was when I noticed he was a bit "excited" himself.

Slowly I undid the tie on his sweatpants and began pulling them down. In the next hour whimpers, moans, and groans of pleasure escaped our lips. I had scratches on my shoulders from Iggy, who was now sleeping in my arms. His chest rose and fell in time with his heartbeat. He looked so calm and serene. I wish that I could be that way. I wish I didn't have to go to the comfort of a razor every time something was amiss. I pulled the blankets up so Iggy wouldn't get cold; he was already starting to shiver.

The rain had stopped last night, because sun spilled into my room. Iggy was already awake, staring blankly at the wall.

"Morning Fang," he turned to me, a smile on his face.

"Last night was amazing…I just wanted you to know that."

Iggy was right. Last night _was _amazing, but for some reason what we did made me feel farther apart from him, not closer. I wonder if he felt the same way. Maybe what I was feeling wasn't really distance; maybe I was just paranoid. But maybe I wasn't. Maybe I wasn't ready to make that next step the way we did.

Either way, something was wrong.

**Iggy's POV**

Last night was breath taking. There was pleasure, so much pleasure. But then I felt pain, burning searing pain. Fang stroked my cheek and told me it would soon be over, and more pleasure would replace my pain. I believed him, and it was true. His sweet tasting lips touched mine. Then he whispered, "I love you," but somehow those words meant less now.

Slowly, I drifted into sleep while lying in his arms.

I dreamed that Max and the flock accepted us. We were like we used to be. Everyone got along and Max didn't care that Fang and I were going out. You have no idea how much I wish that were true.

I woke up to darkness, like usual, but I heard birds chirping so I guessed it must be nice out. I heard and felt Fang moving, he'd just woken up.

"Morning Fang. Last night was amazing…I just wanted you to know that."

At first I'd been skeptical, but then I decided to jump head first. Best decision of my life


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang's POV**

It's been a week since Iggy and I gave ourselves to each other. I feel so weird, like, he needs me more but I want him less. I don't know what to do with this feeling. Sometimes I just wanna kill him, other times I can't live without him.

Another thing, I've been even more reliant on my razor. I counted forty eight scars in total; nine or ten of them are recent. Iggy knows this, but he's not sure what to do with me. Maybe if we took a break we could figure something out. But I couldn't risk leaving Iggy. We _lived_ together for Pete's sake. Besides, he was my other half. My other, blind, non-mutilating, pyromaniac half. I feared what would happen to both of us if we split. Well, I know what I'd do, but Iggy? Not so much. Maybe he'd blow up the house or something. Who knows?

That's why it surprised me when Iggy came into my room and said, "Fang, I know this sounds weird and stuff, but I think, no I _know_, that I wanna break up with you. You're not the same as you used to be. You're so distant, you don't care anymore."

He just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Nervously he shifted from foot to foot, while wringing his hands. I heard one of his delicate bones crack; his knuckle probably. Should I be mad? Should I be sad? What now? Do I kick him out of my room, or do I keep him here and try to talk him out of this? Tell him I can change?

Wow. Just wow. I'm a mess without Iggy.

"Well, I'm just gonna go now…," he said while backing up. He had misdirected himself though, and ended up bumping into the wall that was just by the door. His cheeks flushed a bit, and he was gone. We were gone. We were done. Never to kiss again. I wouldn't hold him ever again either. It was hard to take this all in. In a way it wasn't, because I'd just been thinking about it, but it was, because Iggy and I made a promise that we weren't ever going to leave each other.

Angel picked this time to come into my room. She'd never been in here before. None of the flock had, except for Iggy, but he couldn't see. Her eyes were open wide as she looked around, assessing all that she could, taking in every little detail she could before being ushered out.

"Fang, how come you hurt so much? And why are you confused? What does break up mean? And what don't you care about anymore?" she asked innocently. Here she was, a six year old child who was exposed to this. She was a _child_. I remember Jeb, that bastard, teaching me how to hold her when she was a baby. Now here she was, her golden curls surrounding her face as she questioned the status of my no longer existent relationship with Iggy.

"Nothing. All of that stuff means nothing. And don't worry, I don't hurt…" she cut me off.

"Yes you do Fang. I'll tell Max, she'll know what's wrong," but just as she started to leave I pulled out a chocolate candy bar from under my pillowcase from one of my recent trips into town. I'd been saving it for a time like this.

"Don't tell Max. You can have this if you promise not to. Deal?"

She cocked her head to the side, and her curls bounced. After thinking this over in her head for a total of four seconds, she looked at me and nodded. I proceeded to hand her the candy bar and kicked her out of my room after that.

When I heard Angel go downstairs, I reached back under my pillowcase to take out my best friend.

"When was the last time you saw me? Yesterday?" I told it as silent tears spilled down my cheeks and the cold metal came into contact with my skin.

**Iggy's POV**

I thought so long and so hard about this decision. I know it'd kill Fang, I knew it all along, but he'd been killing me the past week. Whenever we hung out, he seemed as if he was ten trillion worlds away. And his cutting had gotten worse. I couldn't stay in this relationship if he was killing himself slowly. It just wouldn't work for either of us. Either he'd kill himself, or I'd kill someone else with my pyromania.

Slowly I thought it over for the millionth time after going through with it. The immediate effects would be bad, but after a year or so, everything would heal up and Fang and I could be friends again. I hope.

I know that these first days will be hard to get through, but next week will be easier. With every passing week, it will become increasingly easier. And don't think that because I dumped Fang I'm going to immediately flock to Max or Nudge. Are they guys? Nope. I hope that answers all of your questions.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called out

"Max. Open the freaking door and give me this weeks laundry or you can walk around smelling like crap. Your choice."

I decided to go with the ever popular comeback.

"Or I can do it myself? Duh."

"Um, no you can't. You're blind. Duh. You couldn't see the controls on the machine. Now let me in."

Harsh. Crack out the blind jokes, why don't you? Without warning the knob clicked and her footsteps saturated the room with anger.

"Angel's not telling me something. I know it. I can tell. She tells me everything, and there's something she's keeping from me. Plus, she came downstairs with a chocolate bar. Iggy, you bribed her, didn't you? Alright where's the bomb? Are you working with the terrorist agencies now?"

Sometimes I wanted to slap Max so bad I had to restrain myself. I bet you can see why.

"And don't talk to Gazzy either. I don't want him ending up like _you_."

With that, she stomped out. At a time like this, I'd go to Fang for comfort. Those times were over.

* * *

so. I noticed i was getting alot of people faving my story, but i was wondering, how come i dont get alot of reviews? reveiws help me write the next chapter, fix things, etc. so i was thinking....i wont post the next chapter until i get atleast 20 reviews. When i wrote What Iggy Had i had no problem with reviews. But if u guys want the next chapter, then review review review! thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

Fifty seven. Fifty seven more scars on my wrist. And I was about to make more.

Once more, the razor touched my skin as I dragged it along and its teeth nipped at my skin. Behind the metal was a trail of red that was spilling out over my arm. The physical pain hurt, but not more than the emotional pain. That would be the last one for the day as I thought about how to end all this pain, this discomfort.

Suicide was a last resort, something I probably wouldn't turn to. At least I hoped I wouldn't. I really did. I'd give Iggy a couple more weeks before coming after him myself…

**--------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------**

Tears dripped down my face as I wrote my letter to the flock.

Dear Flock, I honestly love you guys and would do anything for you. Even Max, no matter how much hate she's shown me the past year. But I no longer can go on with this. Iggy, when you left me, it tore me apart. I've been cutting so much, but that could only hold me off for a while. And now the time has come for me to fully put an end to all this pain, for ever. I love you all, especially Iggy. Please forgive me for all the pain, hurt, and anguish I've caused the flock. Love, Fang.

"Iggy," I said at breakfast, "later today I was thinking that we all have a picnic at our special place. Say, today at one?"

He looked skeptical, but nodded his head anyway. He didn't know that he would really be attending my funeral.

Today, at twelve thirty, I flew out to our place. Iggy and the flock would be there soon. I heard them coming, lay down on the ground face up, and placed the note on my stomach. Then I took my razor out of my pocket and made a deep, painful, gouge down my left arm, and let my slow death begin.

I was fading out of consciousness, I knew, but I heard Max scream, "FANG NO!"

I heard Angel and Nudge crying uncontrollably, and Iggy yelling and asking what happened to me. I didn't hear Gazzy, so I guessed he was trying his best to put on a Mr. Tough Guy face.

The hurting was less now, as my senses faded. I thought I felt someone lifting me up, and the sensation of flying, but I couldn't be sure. I opened my eyes again, thinking I was dead, when in fact I was in a hospital.

**Angel's POV**

I didn't know if I should tell Max or not, but Fang was having problems. He gave me a Hershey's chocolate bar to not tell, but I still thought I should. He was hurting a lot, and it was scary. He thought of dying. He missed Iggy. I don't know why though, because they live in the same house. When I asked him why, he said it was complicated and I wouldn't understand.

But I knew something was _really_ wrong when we were walking to the picnic. Max was mad, like usual, but when I came up to her she smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Something's wrong, Max. Fang's thoughts are fading."

"Angel you can't be losing your power. Can you still hear my thoughts?"

I nodded my head.

"I can hear everyone but Fang's clearly. Max, he's fading away!"

Iggy turned around and his eyes were wide.

"Angel, you said that Fang's thoughts are fading? Oh crap," and then he started running.

**Max's POV**

I thought that Iggy and Fang had planned something until we reached our picnic site. There Fang was, bleeding on the ground. There was a note on his chest and I knew what was going on. Fang had tried to kill himself. Iggy had known nothing about this prior to getting here. He was asking what happened.

"Alright guys. We're going on a little field trip. Iggy, Fang's right in front of you. Grab his lower half, and I'll grab his upper half. Angel, keep looking for Fang's thoughts. Nudge and Gazzy, start flying to the house and get a tee shirt or something to tie his arm with. We'll start flying as soon as we get him stable."

When the kids had gone to the house, Iggy and I started flying. Angel hovered above us. We got to the house and tied up his arm. I didn't stop bleeding, but it was less now.

"Alright, I know I said that I'd never do this, but we're flying into town. We're gonna go to a hospital. Fang needs help guys."

Everyone nodded. Fang was unresponsive. Iggy and I heaved him up again, and we were on our way. The hospital was nice, but everywhere you looked _someone_ was in a lab coat, and it smelled just like the school. I went up to the reception desk and a nice old lady was sitting there, smiling.

"What can I do for you today, young lady?"

"My friend just tried to, he, well…" I couldn't say it as I felt tears filling my eyes. Maximum Ride didn't cry. Ever.

I tried again, "My friend tried to commit suicide. We need help right now!"

The lady's eyes went all deer in a headlight and she called someone over the intercom system. Nurses rushed in with a gurney I pointed at Fang. A male nurse lifted him onto the gurney and strapped him down. I tried to follow, but a nurse gave me a sympathetic look and pointed back to the waiting room.

"His name's Nick," I said as they took him away.

**Iggy's POV**

I couldn't see a thing, so this place was bugging me. I thought I was back in the school for a second, on account of the smells and sounds. Max patted my shoulder and told me it was a hospital and that Fang was being helped. Heavy footsteps came our way, probably the doctor. I hoped what he had to say would be good news; that Fang was fine and he'd be going home with us tonight.

But maybe that was wishful thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's** **POV**

The doctor came out with a sad heir about him. He looked down at his shoes, at the TV and at the check in desk, everywhere but our faces.

"Tell us!" I commanded.

"Your friend Nick lost a lot of blood. I'd say about a quart. We did all we could, but he was unresponsive to the first blood transfusion. He flat lined for a moment, but we brought him back with a heart jolting shock. His pulse after that was very faint. In the middle of another blood transfusion, we lost him. We tried another heart jolt. It didn't work. I'm sorry to say that Nick didn't make it."

Nick didn't make it. Fang didn't make it. Those words rang in my ears. Iggy was falling apart. His eyes spilled over with tears of grieving. Fang was truly gone. We'd never see him again.

"If you'd like, you can go in to see the body. Because we know the cause of death we don't need to do an autopsy."

**Fang's POV**

This is what I wanted. In the end, I truly wanted to die. Iggy will be in pieces for a while, but soon he'll join me in this wonderful place. I'll be able to hold him again, feel his delicate fingers trace my facial features, it will be wonderful. But until that day when he joins me wherever I am, I'll be with him, watching over him.

When he first gets here with me, he probably wouldn't wanna talk, or maybe he would. When Iggy gets here he'll be able to see me. When I got here all my scars were healed and I felt no more emotional anguish. Its never too hot or cold, and its always day. I'm never tired or hungry, and things just seem to take care of themselves…

**Iggy's POV**

Gone.

Fang, the love of my life, was gone. I missed him already. I really hoped that deep down this was just a sick joke, that the doctor was kidding around and in a minute he'd start laughing and tell us that Fang was perfectly fine. Then Fang would walk back out here and kiss me and we'd tell each other how much we loved each other and he'd promise me and the whole flock that he'd never try to commit suicide again.

That didn't happen.

Instead I felt the arms of the flock embracing me as I fell apart at the seams. I just wanted to see Fang again, tell him how much I love him, maybe that would've made a difference in his fate. But now I'll never know.

We flew home in silence as Max and I carried the body bag Fang was contained in. We'd have a burial service for him. The hospital had done the honors of embalming him for us. I sat in silence as Max dug a hole that would be Fang's permanent resting spot.

"Iggy, we all love you. Fang wasn't the only one who loved you. Everything'll be ok. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk when Fang was…here. I was…jealous I guess. He was lucky to have a boyfriend like you," said Nudge.

She hadn't spoken to me in seven months. Nudge didn't say any more though. She just sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks."

What else could I've said?

"I'm done," said Max in an exhausted voice.

I got up and silently lowered his body into the makeshift grave. That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Hey guys. Thanks for reading this. At this point I'm not sure if I'll complete this or not. The last chapter is supposed to be the end, but I may continue this story. I originally wrote it because two of my gay friends asked me if I would write a story about them. I said sure. I wanted it to be a good story, not a pointless oneshot (though some of those are _very_ good), or a plot-less story with no point. Sadly, it took the death of one of them to spark an idea.

They'd been going out for a while, when one broke up with the other one after getting into a fight. Notice I'm not using names? The living boy didn't want either names mentioned. I'm going to respect his request. One of the boys truly had a cutting problem. He got counseling for it when he was about thirteen, but his problem was never completely fixed. Sadly the one who mutilated himself went too far.

His parents found him in his room bleeding to death. They called 911 and he got to a hospital. He went into a coma from the blood loss. They gave him a blood transfusion and it worked. They stitched him up, and he came to after being in the coma for about an hour and a half. When the doctors and nurses left the room, he got out of his hospital bed and went over to where his pants were. He'd left the razor in his pants pocket. He decided to cut open his stitches again. Why? We'll never know.

I guess he truly wanted to die. All his friends miss him, and he'll never be forgotten. As you can tell, I changed the part where Fang dies from what I described above to what's in chapter 6.

Like I said in the description, this story is based on these two boys, but obviously there are some parts that didn't happen. For instance, the wings, the bomb. But they were shunned by former "friends". That's who the flock represented. Max represented the ones who didn't care at all, even after a tragic death. They showed support at the time, but never indicated a true change of heart. Nudge was the group of people that were sincerely sorry for the hatred they showed while one of the boys was alive. Angel and Gazzy represented the group of people that didn't really hate them, but wanted to fit in so they didn't break the mold by talking to or hanging out with the boys.

But I basically wrote this to get a message out there. Hate is never the answer to dealing with problems. The world is changing so much, and America as a country is becoming much more liberal. We're not following the Christian principals we were founded on anymore. I myself don't like many of the changes we're making, but I'm not going to deal with them by hating all the things and people involved and affected by these changes. I'll continue to treat everyone, no matter the sexual orientation or religion they are, equally. I may not agree with their world views and lifestyle, but I think everyone deserves a second chance. God gave everyone in the whole entire world a second chance sometimes even third and fourth chances, (yes, I am a God fearing Christian) so why can't people? That's the only question I have. If you don't like something, change it. Tell them _why_ you think what they're doing is wrong, and then continue to prove why it is wrong. But by all means, if they don't accept it, don't force them.

Thanks for taking the time to listen. Love you all!


End file.
